


Pink

by anxiousgeek



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura had shared locker rooms and showers, bedrooms and beds with Jane, all platonically of course, and had never looked at her friend like this before. Had never felt like this about her friend before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Maura had shared locker rooms and showers, bedrooms and beds with Jane, all platonically of course, and had never looked at her friend like this before. Had never felt like this about her friend before.

However, she'd never seen Jane Rizzoli in pink lingerie before.

Jane didn't notice her staring, as she searched though her drawers for some socks, breasts encased in light pink lace, the material covering her ass, a contrast against her skin. She was beautiful, and had never looked so feminine to Maura, even having seen the detective in some gorgeous dresses.

Maura's eyes were on Jane's ass, so she didn't notice Jane stand up straight, until she'd turned around and Maura found herself staring straight at the brunette's crotch.

She snapped her head up to look at Jane's face, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"What?" Jane said, "what are you staring at?"

Maura couldn't answer at first, just stare at Jane, trying to keep her eyes on her friend's face instead of letting her gaze drift down to her breasts. Jane raised an eyebrow at her, and silence was preferable to lying because she couldn't and wouldn't. Not to Jane.

"Come on Maura, you've seen me in my underwear before."

"You're wearing pink," she managed to get out, startled by her own low voice.

"Yeah," Jane replied. "It's my last clean set."

"Oh."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like I've got two heads?"

"I've never seen you in pink before," she said. "Blues, black, green, a little red, but never pink. It's very feminine."

"You're always telling me I should dress more feminine."

"I meant more than your underwear Jane."

"Well, I have to start somewhere right?" she said grinning, pulling a second black sock from the draw. She sat down on the bed and went to pull them on when she paused and Maura realised her gaze had drifted beyond the underwear to her legs. She'd never really looked at Jane's legs before, not like she was now, not with the idea of having them spread beneath her.

"Maura, you're staring again?"

"You're wearing pink," she repeated.

"You said that. Don't you like pink?"

"I love pink."

Maura could see that had confused Jane, and she wished she could go back in time and stop herself from opening her mouth. Or from staring. But time travel was impossible and she had to deal with the consequences.

"Maura," Jane started, "you're really confusing me."

"Sorry," she said.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

Maura blushed a little brighter, eyes rolling down Jane's body again, taking in what she now considered perfect breasts, her flat stomach, strong legs, pink lace, covering places of Jane's, Maura had never really considered before.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," Jane said, smiling up at her friend. "You're still staring."

"I can't stop staring," Maura admitted.

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no you haven't offended me Maura, just confused me, as usual,"

She smiled at that.

"I'll let you get dressed," she said.

Maura Isles might not be able to lie but she could run.

Jane nodded and Maura walked out, sitting down on her friends sofa, trying to clear her head of these strange new thoughts and feelings she was having about Jane. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Jane Rizzoli.

Sexy?

It wasn't that Maura had never thought about women like this before, and she'd been thinking about it more recently with their case at the lesbian bar, but it hadn't been like this. When she thought about Jane she got that tingling feeling that she associated with arousal. It was a little disconcerting, more so when Jane came out of the bedroom, fully clothed in her regular and the feeling didn't abate.

"Ready to go?" she asked, voice a little more strangled that she would've liked.

"Yep, let's go," Jane said.

Maura nodded, not wanted to trust her vocal cords, and stood up.

"You sure you're okay Maura?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Jane eyes her, suspiciously for a moment, but Maura forced a smile out and her friend seemed placated.

z

She dreamt about Jane that night.

It wasn't the first time she'd dreamt about her friend, her dreams were usually about the people she saw everyday, mixed with people from her past. She didn't remember all of them, she didn't consider them to be important beyond a function of her REM sleep, but last nights dream had been different. Last night she'd dream about peeling the pink lingerie from Jane's gorgeous body. Having her naked on the bed before her, legs spread, begging Maura to touch her, to bring her to orgasm. Doing just that.

She'd woken up early, un-rested, aroused and unable to keep her hands from touching her own body. Fingers running down her neck to caress her breasts, one hand playing with a nipple, while the other hand continued down her body to find she was already so very wet. She moaned, filling her mind with images from her dream, imagining it was Jane touching her clit, as her fingers pressed down, then pushed in. It wasn't going to take long, she spread her legs a little wider, pushed her fingers in a little deeper, arched her hips up to meet her own hand, thinking about Jane the entire time. Jane's body, Jane's hands, Jane's smile. She pinched her nipple, pressed down hard inside her, her body starting to shake.

She came chanting 'Jane' softly, arching her hips up higher, crying out when the pleasure had spiked and she collapsed onto her bed, breathing hard.

z

She couldn't face Jane. She avoided her all day, and she knew the detective would know something was wrong, and easily pull it out of her, but Maura hoped she could put the confrontation off as long as possible.

Jane came looking for her at the end of her work day, but Maura had gone home long before that, replying to her friend's tweet to tell her so. She was almost relieved when Jane didn't reply, feeling guilty at the same time, but she needed to sort out the new feelings, the new attraction before she saw the detective again.

The knock on the door a little while later meant she wasn't going to get that chance, and when she opened the door, and saw what Jane was wearing she started staring again, eyes fixed on her chest.

"I should've called but I wanted to check you were okay," Jane said. "I haven't seen you all-"

She paused, and Maura pulled her eyes up and away from Jane's body. She didn't like what that she had become this ogler but she couldn't help herself around Jane now.

"Maura?" she asked, confused and Maura blushed, stepping aside to let her in.

"You're wearing pink?" Maura said, closing the door behind her. Jane looked down at her light pink shirt.

"You said I looked good in pink," Jane said, heading straight for Maura's fridge.

"You do," Maura said. "You look gorgeous."

She sounded panicked, she knew she did, but didn't have much control over her voice now. Nor the deepening blush of her skin. Jane put the beer she'd plucked from Maura's fridge down on the counter unopened and walked towards her, hands settling on her hips.

"Maura, what's going on?" she asked. "You've ignored my calls, my texts, my tweets. You went out for lunch, went home early. Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm attracted to you!"

It came out as a panicked shout, Maura was usually a little better at social interactions than this. Better with men, she supposed, this was her best friend, her only friend, her gorgeous, amazing, sexy best friend.

How, with all her attention to detail, had she not noticed before?

"You're attracted to me?" Jane asked. "Since when?"

"Since you wore the pink lingerie," she said. "You were, are, so beautiful. And, and-" she stopped unable to finish her sentence.

"And what Maura?" Jane asked, voice low and sultry, causing the tingle Maura felt to grow stronger.

"And I can't stop thinking about you," she said. "Last night I dreamt about you!"

"I know you've dreamt about me before Maura, you told me you dreamt about me riding a whale last week."

"Yes, I have dreamt about you before, but last night was different."

"Oh really?" Jane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Different how?"

Maura didn't want to answer, and Jane stepped closer to her, taking her hand.

"Come on Maura, you can tell me anything," she said, softly.

"I dreamt about making love to you," she admitted quietly, turning away from Jane, trying to get her hand free. "And then, this morning, I brought myself to orgasm thinking about you."

Tears started up, started to fall, because she knew she was completely destroying their friendship by admitting her attraction to Jane.

"Are you crying?" Jane asked, pulling her back to face her, pulling her closer too. "Why?"

"Because this is going to ruin our friendship and you're the best friend I've ever had."

She started to weep, and Jane pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. Jane stroked Maura's blonde hair for a few minutes, before she pulled back to look at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Maura," Jane said, "don't apologise," she told her, before kissing her on the cheek.

"But-" Maura started to protest.

Jane cut her off by kissing her on the lips, and Maura was too surprised to respond, Jane persisted though, the arms that were still around her moving to circle her waist, and pull her closer, lips still moving over Maura's still ones. The blonde pushed her away, harder than she intended but she was confused and the tingle was now a throb.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" she asked, a little confused as well.

"Why?"

"Because it was a good way to shut you up."

"Jane."

"Because I've always thought you were sexy Maura, always been attracted to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Maura smiled brightly at Jane, and leaned forward slowly to kiss her on the lips. They were both slow to move, lips just brushing slowly over each others.

"Tell me about this dream," Jane whispered.

z

This was so much better than her dream.

Jane was lying naked on her bed, legs spread, skin flushed pink from arousal, breathing hard, eyes closed. She wasn't begging just yet, and Maura wasn't sure she was capable of making her beg just yet. She couldn't quite let go of Jane's thighs, the feel of her muscles and soft skin under her hands was a thrill, the throb of her own arousal was so strong she couldn't think straight. All she could do was concentrate on Jane's body, licking up her wet folds, flicking over her clit, making Jane cry out. She managed to let go of one leg to reach up and cover her breast, the brunette grabbing onto her wrist and moving Maura's hand to roughly knead her breast, moving her hips with Maura's movements at her centre, head flung back against the pillows.

"Maura," she moaned.

The blonde smiled, this was wonderful, perfect, and she caressed her thigh, moving her hand up her leg to touch her centre. Jane made a strangled noise at the contact and Maura laughed, sucking on her clit as she shifted her hips into the blondes face a little faster, wanting more. She put her hand back on Jane's thigh, holding onto Jane as she alternated between thrusting her tongue into her heat, and sucking on her clit, moving back and forth. Jane was biting down on her bottom lip, making ' _uh_ ' noises as Maura fucked her with her tongue, and played with her nipple.

"Maura, Maura," she cried, "good."

Maura smiled, sucked harder on Jane's clit.

"Going, going to-"

Maura figured out what Jane was trying to tell her, when the brunette cried out, coming hard on her tongue, the taste tangy and hot. She moaned, licking Jane clean, soothing her through the shakes and shudders of pleasure.

"Oh God, Maura, that was so good," she moaned, whole body relaxing on the bed.

"I know."

"Modest as always," Jane said, moving to lean on her elbows and look at Maura lying between her legs, the blonde smiling happily up at her, still caressing her legs.

"No, I meant, I very much enjoyed giving you an orgasm."

Jane laughed, and pulled Maura up to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'm going to start wearing more pink," Jane muttered.

"I look forward to it."

"But first-" the brunette started, with a grin, rolling Maura over and moving down her body.


End file.
